The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines of the generic type defined hereinafter.
A fuel injection of this type described in the main patent (German patent application No. P 35 04 083.1) has the substantial advantage that the quantity of fuel to be injected is determined in a closed control loop, in that by detecting the return flow quantity of fuel not attaining injection during a supply stroke of the pump piston, the injected fuel quantity is ascertained and is corrected by varying the control signal supplied to the electromagnetic control device.